1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for eating spaghetti and similar pasta products while walking, strolling or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The general public is prone to eating while strolling. This is quickly established when watching people attending fairs and exhibits as well as shopping malls or just walking down the sidewalk. The public consumes vast amounts of carbonated beverages, ice cream or milk based drinks, ice cream, hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken on a stick, pop corn and the like while strolling. However, because of the nature of pasta dishes, it has not been practical to eat pasta products while strolling. Given the perchance of the consuming public to eat pasta and to eat while strolling, there is a need to provide a practical means of eating pasta while strolling.
It is an object of this invention to provide practical means of consuming prepared pasta dishes while strolling or otherwise away from a fixed place of eating. It is a further object to provide enclosed containers to aid consuming prepared pasta while strolling and the like. These and other objects will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon the reading of this specification.